Sunrise
by Na-chan1
Summary: faytsophia. She's never seen a sunrise and he hasn't been able to sleep at all.


"Sunrise"

"**Sunrise"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean: Till the End of Time or its characters.

fayt/sophia. Deal with it or go away.

Set in-game, before heading to the Ancient Mosel Ruins, after obtaining the Sacred Orb.

--

_Dawn signals beginnings_

Wayward. She was feeling willfully wayward as she bounded down the steps of Castle Aquaria, heaving a small lamp in one hand and clutching a heavy tome she had sneaked out of the library. She would be guilty later about her actions, but now she felt rebellious, like the invisible shackles of decorum that held her into place were too tight.

She needed fresh air. Lots of it.

The guards paid no heed to her as she breezed past them, early hour as it was. After all, she was just that sweet-looking girl with a weird rod that Master Fayt brought along. Funny how she brushed off that thought, for on other days she would have been offended.

Her journey through the streets of peaceful Aquios was uneventful. It was simply too early and certainly too troublesome, for anyone to be up and wandering the paved walkways. She'd come to know on their occasional visits that the people of Aquaria, unlike those of Airyglyph, awoke with sun.

Only more good news for her.

The east section of the city was mostly residential, but her purpose did not lie in the people resting beneath the thatched roofs, but on the open space that stood beside said abodes. The first time she had seen them she was mystified, almost as much as when she saw the view from the balcony overlooking the White Dew garden in the palace. But this place was more special. It was her own private spot where she could spend time alone without feeling the constant strain of battle and the pressure of her role in the universe's preservation.

In short, she would read her troubles away and simultaneously hide from some of her more insistent companions. The excellent view came only as a plus.

Down the stone stairs she went, giddy with ill-concealed excitement. She was acting like a child as she scurried under a tree and rested her borrowed book on its roots, catching her breath as she did so. She would read the book later, after the sun rose. The lamp she deposited a few meters from her. Spying the marble angel perched on top of the pedestal across from her, she remembered looking at it and wondering if this was what the Emissary of Apris really looked like. At that moment, she would have asked any innocent bystander out of the blue if it was.

If her mother had seen her or heard her thoughts, she most certainly would have been scolded at. Her father would have laughed and cheered her on but would then give her a disapproving frown after his wife shot him THE look. But no one was there, other than herself, waiting for the sun's rays to peek out from horizon.

Sunrises and sunsets were common on Earth, yes, but viewing them and appreciating their beauty were virtually impossible through the numerous buildings and dark clouds of smog that covered the atmosphere. Before coming to Elicoor II, she'd only seen them in environmental databases and once in reality, on the night before the proverbial Hyda IV incident.

All that seemed to be eons ago, but in fact, it had happened not too long ago. Her capture by the Vendeeni, Uncle Robert's death, her reunion with Fayt and the knowledge of his powers, the discovery of 4D space and her own genetic make-up…everything seemed to pass her as a blur, and she closed her eyes to clear all the unnecessary thoughts.

No, it wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to be enjoying herself. Just the prospect of the last battle ahead rattled her nerves. They were to leave at noon…and she had wanted to have some time to herself to prepare herself mentally and psychologically before all hell broke loose.

She was scared, there was no doubt about that. However, a nagging part of her kept telling her that everything would be all right and that Fayt would protect her. What more could she ask for as a reassurance?

So wrapped up in her own musings that she momentarily forgot about her purpose–to see the sunrise and to read about runology. So wrapped in her own little world of worries that she failed to notice that someone else had arrived until he was right beside her.

"Is that you, Sophia?" His voice was the first thing that registered in her brain, that familiar baritone that she loved so much. The next was his bright blue hair, which was darker without the sun glinting off it and definitely more unruly than usual.

"Fayt!" Her surprise was evident, and her delighted face did nothing to hide it. "I wasn't expecting company."

"I wasn't expecting to find you up at this hour." He plopped down beside her, moving "Runological Force Vol. 2" to a safer spot on his lap. "I saw the light and decided to check it out."

She squinted, trying to take in his whole appearance with the little light she had and noted the dark circles surrounding his eyes, the disorderly hair and the crumpled clothes. "You couldn't sleep?" He nodded, and absently flipped through the volume in front of him.

"Something like that. Too much tossing and turning for my liking. You?"

She was quick to answer, maybe because she knew he would ask. "To see the sunrise. And to catch up on my symbological studies." She purposely left out the part about hiding from people. Fayt wouldn't like hearing about it.

"Ah." He finally noticed the title, giving her a vague look that she can't quite decipher.

They had known each other for as long as she can remember that she could read his emotions like a book. Lately, it was becoming harder as they slowly drifted apart. She tried to blame it on the situation, but she knew she had a hand in it too. It troubled her, among other things.

The companionable silence that followed she welcomed, but the thoughts that were slowly building in her head she did not. These thoughts were mostly concerning her relationship with Fayt, a hands-off topic to anyone, even to her. Glancing at him and noting the carefree expression on his usually serious face, she was torn.

Maybe now wasn't such a good time…

"Hey Sophia, do you think I've changed?"

"Hmm…I suppose," she frowned in concentration, "you've matured an awful lot since that incident. And maybe even got taller, if that's still possible. I used to reach until your eyes but now I'm only up to your nose!" The slight smirk that passed his features did not go unnoticed.

"Well I see you've lost weight." Teasing. Sometimes he could go so low. She tried to swat at his arm but his reflexes reacted almost instantly and he managed to catch her hand before it hit him.

The indignant look she gave him did not seem to faze him at all and he returned it with a stare as intense as hers. At that moment, she stared at his emerald eyes and saw his emotions through them. Instead of enlightenment however, it brought only confusion and more questions.

He held on longer than necessary and mumbled an apology under his breath.

"Fayt…is there something wrong?" She was concerned and still shaken from the intensity of his gaze. He didn't reply which made her more anxious and a little hurt.

She tried again but he merely ignored her.

Well, fine. Be that way. Two can play that game.

Taking the lamp from its resting place, she left, ignoring his indifferent reaction completely. Inside, she was deeply upset.

Watching the sunrise would have to wait another day. Fayt's silence managed to ruin this one even before it came.

She was already on the second flight of steps when he caught up to her, slightly incensed.

"Wait, Sophia!" She stopped even though another part of her demanded she get away NOW. The more rational side backed her decision with the reason that she owed him enough to listen to what he had to say.

He approached her cautiously, fully knowledgeable about how sensitive she was. "You left your book." He began lamely, offering the hardbound almost as if it was a peace offering.

"Thanks," was all he got before she continued to walk away. He had to block her way with his bigger built to prevent her from going any further.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

"Me? There's nothing wrong with me. But if you think caring is wrong then maybe there is something amiss." She was unpracticed at being sarcastic but she felt triumphant when he winced at the comment.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to. I was…distracted."

"Hmph." She refused to look at him, preferring to avert her gaze to the moss that was clinging to the white walls. But she was listening.

"About what? I don't know what's going through your head anymore."

"The gravity of our situation, the dangers we have to face tomorrow…"

"Today," She corrected, but the corners of her mouth were upright.

"_Today._" He stressed the word but was not in the least bit deterred. "It's mostly about the prospect of losing. I don't want to lose because that would mean that I've failed the universe. Millions of people will die. I want to be able to protect the people I love."

"Don't say such silly things. I'm sure we'll win. No matter what happens I'll believe in you. Have some faith in me and yourself, Fayt." As if to provide more encouragement, she took both his hands in hers and squeezed them, like he had done many times for her when they were younger. He looked surprised but his face relaxed into a small smile.

"I will."

"Well that's settled. Why don't we go wait for the sun now?"

And they walked hand in hand back to their spot and watched the sunrise together. In the end, Sophia fell asleep leaning on Fayt and he soon followed.

There were no nightmares but only dreams of her. After all, she had faith in him and that was enough to make him sleep peacefully for an eternity.

_This dawn signaled beginnings but they weren't aware of it. Yet._

--


End file.
